The Four Letter Word Between I and You
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Alice and Jasper have hated eachother for as long as they can rememebr. But feelings may change when they are alone in Alice's family's cabin in Aspen... ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all, zillions of thanx to Struck Upon a story is dedicated to you. Your last chapter of TMD inspired this one. I have no idea why. Your story is ah-freaking-mazing and everyone in the intire world should read it, even if they don't like twilight.**_

_**Anywho, here's my story called The Four Letter Word Between I and You.**_

Chapter 1: Hate

Alice Cullen was in the worst mood ever. First of all, she was supose to be spending winter vacation in Hawaii with her best friends, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale, but instead she is going with her family to their cabin in Aspen. Rosalie and Bella will be coming with them, but that's proabably the worst part of it. Since Rosalie is coming, that means her whole family is coming. Including her twin brother, Jasper.

She can't rememebr why but she hates Jasper. She has for as long as she can remember. It may have been something stupid from years ago, that only children care about. But Alice isn't one to hold grudges, so if she forgot about it, then she'd forget about the hatred she felt towards him.

It was never like Alice to hate someone, she was a really nice girl who had an arua of happyness surrounding her, and anyone who was close enough would take that bliss with them. No one ever remembers seeing her cry, be cause she hardly ever does.

Anyway, Alice was in her yellow Porsche on her way to the family's log cabin in Aspen. The rest of her family will be ariving the next day, Alice just was bored and wanted to get a head start.

It was starting to snow really hard when Alice pulled up to the cabin. The white flakes were big and fell from the sky like someone was dumping salt – oversized, cold salt – upside down onto the earth. She could barely see the front door from the driveway. But she could see one thing – the light was on in the front window. Alice didn't even bother to get her bags out of the car, she just walked towards the door and checked the knob. The door was locked, so no one could have broken in, maybe it was just the caretaker.

Alice took the key out from her back pocket and put it onto the correct spot on the the door, pulled the key back out when it was unlocked, and pushed the gate open.

She steped in hesitantly. "Hello?" She called to whoever was inside with her.

"Alice, is that you?" The all to familiar voice with the southern accent answered. Jasper.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. Annoyed. "Yeah."

He came into view from out of the kitchen then. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"uhmm… my family kinda owns this place. I have the right to be here!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I know that, Mary Alice" – she hates her full name – "I ment, what are you doing here now? I thought you werent gonna be here untill tomorrow night."

"Like I said, my family owns this place, so TECHNACLY, I have the right to be here. I should be asking you the same thing!"

"Jeez, Al, I can be here if I want. Because TECHNACLY, my family is staying for two week also," He snaped back. Alice crossed her arms over her chest an Jasper's voice calmed down. "Look, cant we just try to get along?"

Since Alice was a good person, she held her hand out and said, "deal."

Jasper put his hand in hers and shook on it, "ok, deal."

He didn't pull his hand away for a few seconds. It was so tiny yet it fit so perfectly in… Jasper couldn't think things like that. He didn't like Alice and Alice didn't like him.

He quickly pulled his hand away from hers and ran it threw his hair nervously. "I was just making something to eat. Want anything?"

"Sure," She said fallowing him into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools next to the island. "You didnt answer my question." He voice was annoyed again.

"And what would that be?" His tone mimiced her irritated one.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice if I came up here early and got things cleaned up. I even bought a Christmas Tree."

Alice wanted to say something back but couldn't think of the right words. She just watched as he pulled out flour, milk, eggs, and chocolate chips. "Uhmm… what the hell are you making?"

"Pancakes" – Alice made a face. – "That's all I can make. Besides samwitches but I thought you'd want something hot."

"Thanks," She whispered as she slid off of the seat and started getting things out of the fridge.

"What'r you doing?"

"Look, if we're gonna have night breakfast, we might as well do it right." Alice and Jasper made what the could in silence for the next few minutes, only snapping at eachother a few times.

When they finnished eating and were cleaning up Jasper said, "You didn't bring anything in with you; is it out in your car?"

"Duh."

"I could go get it, if you want…?"

Alice pulled her car key ouy of her pocket and set it on the counter. "I coulda done it myself."

"Alice, please. I thought we were gonna try to get along."

She just shook her head, sighed, and slid the key towards him. He took it and she heard him leave the house.

Alice didn't understand why she didn't like Jasper. He is a nice person and theres nothing he does that bothers her. She decided that from that moment on, she'd try to stick out her promise.

The next thing she knew, Jasper was right there next to her again. "What the hell, Mary Alice? Did you seriously need _three_ bags? _I_ only brought _one_."

"Cocky much?" There goes her plan.

"Jeez, at least I got them for you. Were's your room?"

"First door at the top of the stairs." Jasper carried her things to were they needed to go as Alice went into the front room to pick out a movie. She found one called Two Parts, a drama about a girl with MPD.

The opening credits are just starting when Jasper sits down next to her. "What are we watching?"

"Well I danno about you, but I'm watching Two Parts," She snapped.

He didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet for the rest of the film. When it was over, he looked over at Alice who was sleeping soundly on the chair.

_That's gotta be uncomfortable_, Jasper thought. He went over to her and picked up her tiny body, carried her upstairs to her room, pulled the sheets down, placed her carefully on the matress, and covered her up.

_God_, he thought, _she's so beaut_- Jasper wouldn't think those words. He wasn't supose to like Alice. He just ran a few fingers threw her short hair and whispered, "Goodnight, Al," before turning out the light and going to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm very, very sorry about the bad grammar last time. I had the spell check off . And also, this story is gonna be very short. One more part after this. BUT DON'T WORRY! I have some ideas for a sequel!!! Heres Chapter Two! **

Chapter Two: Like

Alice woke up to her pants vibrating and the song Just Dance coming from her back pocket. _Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic, half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic_. Her phone was ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket, opened it and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?" He voice was thick with sleep.

"Alice?" It was her mom, "Did I wake you up?"

"No," she lied, "I was just laying in bed. What's up?"

"Were not gonna be able to make it up there today. There's way too much snow. I don't know when we will."

"What," Her voice broke. She didn't want to cry, but she really wanted her family here for Christmas.

"Don't cry, Alice. We'll be up as soon as possible."

"It's ok," her voice was back to normal. "Don't worry."

"Your not up there alone are you?"

She shook her head but then forgot that her mom couldn't see. "Jasper is here."

"Ok, honey. Don't fight with him. We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Ok, mom. I love you."

"Love you too." The line clicked at the other end signaling that the call was over. Alice rolled out of bed and then thought. She never remembered coming into her room last night. The last thing she recalled was watching Two Parts with Jasper. He must have carried her up.

She made her way out into the hallway and Jasper was there. Wearing sweatpants. Just sweatpants. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his shirtless body, his chest, his belly button. He was so beaut –

"Morning, Alice. What the matter?" His voice pulled her out of her trance. She looked into his brown eyes.

"Nothing," She said. Jasper traced a finger under her eye and when he pulled it away, she saw that it was wet.

"You were crying?"

"No," she lied, "I was just coughing. And when I cough, my eyes water."

"Liar, I didn't here anything."

"So basicly you were standing outside my room with your ear pressed to the door?"

"No…"

"Then how'd you know I wasn't coughing," she snapped.

"Alice, I was –"

"Shut up, Jasper," she said as started walking down the stairs and he fallowed.

Alice went into the kitchen and pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge. Jasper went to the pantry to get some corn flakes.

"I knew you were lying, Mary Alice. I got a call from my parents saying they won't be able to make it until the snow clears. You musta gotten the same one."

Alice sighed the most agitated breath. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying and second, she hated that name. "Don't. Call. Me. That." Childishly, she picked up an egg from the carton and threw one at him. It cracked open when it came in contact with his bare chest. It slid down his body and he looked at it with disgust, as if he'd peed in his pants.

Jasper grabbed a handful of the cornflakes and threw it at her. The cereal landed in bits on her head.

She picked up another egg and said through her teeth, "You. Got. Food. In. My. HAIR." She chucked the object at Jasper again and this time it opened on his face. The war was on. He picked up a handful of flour that was still on the counter from the night before and flicked it at Alice. She got a hold of the bottle of maple syrup and aimed it at him. All sorts of various foods sailed through the air and landed on each other.

When the box of eggs was empty, Alice fell to the floor with laughter, Jasper soon fallowed. They both laughed uber hard until the two of them were wiping away tears.

"Look at us," Alice said breathlessly. She laughed a little more and then sighed, her voice back to normal. "What happened?"

"You threw an egg at me," he chuckled.

She shook her head. "I mean between us. Why do we hate each other?"

"Alice," he said, smiling, "people who hate each other don't have food fights over nothing. That's what friends are for."

She smiled back and then stood up. "I guess your right. We gotta clean this place up."

Jasper was back on his feet again also. "No, you can go take a shower. I'll clean."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Ok, then." She turned to go towards the stairs but not before looking back at him and saying, "Sorry I lied to you. I guess I was sad that my family wont be here."

"At least your not here alone." He smiled.

~*~

Later that day, after the kitchen was cleaned, they were both showered, and a few more arguments, Jasper and Alice both decided to decorate the Christmas tree. The two of them brought up the boxes of ornaments from the basement. Jasper opened a box and pulled out a hand made decoration.

"What the hell is this," he asked, laughing. Alice saw what her was holding up and blushed in embarrassment. She had made it in preschool. A poorly cut triangle with red and gold glitter sprinkled over it. A red string was looped through a small hole in the top. She grabbed it from him playfully

"Are you picking on my lovely artwork?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's yours? I had no idea about your artistic side," he laughed.

"I try," she said and the two of them decorated the tree in general silence. Only making few playful comments about the pieces that Alice and her brother, Edward, had made during their childhood.

When they were finished, Alice layed down on the carpet and closed her eyes. She didn't know that Jasper slipped out of the room until he place something small on her chest. Alice opened her eyes and saw that it was a small box wrapped in Christmas paper with her name written nicely on it.

"Merry Christmas," he said shyly.

Alice got up from the floor and went upstairs to her room. Once there, she unzipped her suitcase and pulled something out if it. She was next to Jasper, handing the thin object to him. "You can open it now, If you want. It isn't much."

He undid the paper and a very, very nice notebook was shown. "It's made outta recycled paper," Alice said, "Cuz I know your kinda a tree-hugger. You still like writing?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Alice. I promise, my first story that's published will be dedicated to you. Now don't just stand there. Open yours."

Alice picked the small box up from the floor and slowly opened it. She had a feeling that he probably spent more on hers then she did on his.

When she got to the gift itself, she was right. It was a charm bracelet. A heart on one side and a crown opposite of it.

"Queen of hearts," he whispered, "Ya know, like in Alice in Wonderland. Your name kinda is Alice – well technically its Mary but – " He couldn't finish. He watched as Alice covered her face in her hands and her body began to shake. "Are you crying? I'm sorry if you don't like it. I can take it back –"

She looked at him. "No, it's not that. I love it. It's just, this is my first Christmas away from my family and –"

"You got me, Alice," He cut her off. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Jasper kissed it away. A tear rolled down the other cheek and he kissed that one as well. Another was about to escape from her eye, but lice captured it with her finger and then touched her lips. Jasper placed his lips on her's to kiss the last of her tears away.

"By the way, I think im falling in love with you," He whispered but Alice didn't answer, she was up off the floor, crying and running towards her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and added me to favorite authors. It means the world to me. I wish I could give you all a big hug. Keep an eye out for my next story. It will either be New Beginnings, Old Memories. Or some other one that I don't have a name for yet. And also I have some ideas for the sequel to his one. You guys got any more…? Ok, I'll shut up not so you can read the next – and last chapter. Bye. And thanks again for reading. –Alice3 (Oh, yeah, and ps, In the story right now, its Christmas Eve. **

Chapter 3: Love

Jasper was at Alice bedroom door before she had a chance to slam it. "Alice…? What the hell…? I just declared my love for you and you run away crying?"

"Jasper," she breathed. "Is this even possible. I HATED you yesterday. What's gonna happen tomorrow? Will I be in love with you?" She cried harder.

"I sure hope so. Just please don't cry," he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. "I don't think I've ever even seen you cry."

She shook her head. "It's not like me. And I mean, I hated you yesterday. Tomorrow I'll love you. What about the next day?"

"Well, we hated each other for 17 years," he wiped a tear from her face, "Maybe we could be in love longer."

Alice smiled. Even though they just got over negative feelings for each other, there's no reason not to try. "Lets just see what happens. We can try out a relationship and see were it goes from there."

Jasper kissed Alice once more, "Whatever you like."

Just then, they both heard the front door open but not close. Then they listened to quiet voices saying things like "She was suppose to be here."

Alice knew them voices anywhere. It was Bella, her best friend and Bella's boyfriend, aka Alice's brother Edward! They were here!

"AAALLLLIIICCCEEEE," Bella called, "I know you're here!"

Alice smiled up at Jasper. "Common," He whispered.

"Ok, just don't hold my hand," She whispered and he dropped her hand without knowing he'd taken a hold of it.

"Why, sweetheart?"

"As far as their concerned we loathe each other with burning passions."

"So," he said, "we can surprise them. Cant we?"

"I'm not sure. Just pretend to hate me again. K?"

Jasper didn't say anything, he just fallowed his new secret girlfriend down the stairs. He wasn't too sure about this plan to pretend to hate Alice. Truth be told: he never even hated her. That's where this whole mess came from. When he and his twin sister, Rosalie – only six years old at the time - moved from Texas and met Alice, he fell in love with her then. Innocent love. But like most boys, he only could show his true feelings by teasing her. He taunted her by what he now knows is emotional abuse. He's called her ugly and useless. It wasn't until her was about 13 did he realize that picking on someone isn't a way to their heart. But she still despised him from their past.

"Alice!" Bella cried when they were downstairs, "And Jasper too! I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet. Haha"

"you'd be surprised at what _really_ happened between us," Jasper smiled secretly as he spoke. Alice shot him a 'if you tell them anything I might just have to kill you' glance.

"What do you mean?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"Nothing, Alice answered. We got into a food fight."

"Because she" – Jasper pointed to Alice – "threw an egg at me."

"Well, I wouldn't have thrown anything at you if you hadn't called me by my real name! Even if I wasn't in love with you!" Alice blushed in embarrassment. Bella and Edward gasped. Jasper looked like a cross between pissed and blissful.

"Well I guess our secrets out," He said.

"How long have you guys been keeping this from us?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked at his wrist even though he wasn't wearing a watch. "About, ten minutes."

"Please don't tell Rose or anyone else. I wanna keep this a secret."

"What secret?" Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Jasper's sister had walked into the door.

The four of them shook their heads and said thing along the lines of, "nothing," and, "They got into a food fight."

Since Rosalie was here, Emmett would soon fallow and sure enough, He walked through the door just seconds later.

"Where's everyone else?" Alice asked, "I mean, our parents?"

"They had to pick up a few more things," Rose said, "They should be here in about –" The door opened one more time and everyone else came in. Edward and Alice's parents and Jasper and Rosalie's parents.

Alice was finally happy. She got to have her family, her best friends, and her…boyfriend together for Christmas after all.

~*~

Alice was laying in her bed, watching the snow fall from the purple sky outside her window. In about 3 minutes, Christmas would officially be over, but she still was staying in the cabin for about another week. Until after New Year's Day. Jasper and Rose's parents said they had a big surprise that they were gonna announce then.

The clock finally read 12:00 AM and Alice was about to roll over and go to sleep when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Jasper?" She asked, "is that you?"

The wall opened up and Jasper was there. "I hope I didn't wake you up," He said.

"No, I was Just watching it snow. Come and sit down." Jasper walked slowly to her bed and sat down.

"We can't keep this a secret from everyone you know," He whispered. "Were gonna have to tell them eventually."

She shook her head, "We'll do it slowly. We can start being nice to each other. Then we can hang out. Stuff like that. Just so it wont be a surprise to them when we start kissing in front of them or whatever."

"Good idea, Al. We don't wanna freak them out."

Alice sighed tiredly in response, "Yeah…" Her voice trailer off as she sunk he head into her pillow.

"I'll let you sleep." Jasper kissed her lightly as her eyes started to close. He stood up to leave. "See you in the morning – or later today rather. Night, Alice."

"Night…Jasper," She sighed. Jasper headed for the door. "I'm sorry I threw an egg at you." She added.

"Sorry I called you by your real name. I love you,"

"Luv ya…" Alice didn't finish, she had drifted into dreamland…


End file.
